Bernheim, San Joaquin
| image_skyline = Bernheim_image.png|200px | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = It's Not That Bad | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type1 = Country | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Province | subdivision_name2 = San Joaquin | subdivision_type3 = County | subdivision_name3 = Marshall | established_title = Incorporation | established_date = March 4th, 1870 | founder = San Joaquin Provincial Legislature | government_type = | seat_type = City hall | seat = Bernheim City Hall | government_footnotes = | leader_party = DR | leader_title = Chief Alderman | leader_name = Carson Davis | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 64.753 | area_land_sq_mi = 61.670 | area_water_sq_mi = 3.083 | area_water_percent = 4.76 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 13 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 323,227 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_density_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = -8 | timezone1_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset1_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 95202–95207, 95209–95210, 95212 | area_code_type = Call codes | area_code = 209 | iso_code = | website = bernhiem.ks | footnotes = }} Bernheim is a city and the of . With an estimated population of 323,227, it is the 16th largest city in the Kingdom of Sierra and the largest in the province of San Joaquin. The conjoined, Bernheim-Okalona-Plainfield metropolitan area, is one of the largest urban centers in Northern Sierra, with a total of 782,305 residents. Primarily populated with descendants from the Wabash, its citizens are commonly referred to as . Located along the in the northern , it is distinctively located within the . Incorporating a highly diversified economy, its most important industries grew out of the subsidies during the early 1870's which set the foundation for its powerful backbone in . Since 1897, it has been home to Sierra's largest . The established its main in the cities southside in the 1910's and has been an instrumental component to the region's economy; Bernheim was also home to the nation's largest ammunition factories and distributors during . Employment in education, medicine and governmental services have grown steadily in the recent decades but due to the city's source of cheap labor and low cost of living, contemporary Sierran manufacturing has remained prevalent in Bernheim. Education, medicine and government services have played a major role in the city's economy as well, with the the city being home to the University of Sierra, Bernheim; the flagship for the national university system. With nearly 48,000 students enrolled, the city benefits immensely from the students' presence in the city. Due to the city's rampant and , the city is one of the most unhealthiest in the country and has allowed for a hotbed for . In a 2010 poll, Bernheim was found to be the "fattest city in Sierra", with nearly 34.6% of the population being overweight or obese. In the early 1900's, the city was the nation's center for the ; in the 1940's, the city was the largest supplier of soldiers for the war effort and during the , the city's officials forcefully put down several peace movements at the University of Sierra in aggressive fashions that became infamous across the nation and sparking change. Since its founding through a charter approved by the San Joaquin Provincial Legislature in 1870, the city has been a strong supporter of and the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra. In contemporary times however, Bernheim remains staunchly , in stark contrast to the Democratic-Republican Party's social values and positions. Voter registration shows citizens of San Joaquin and Bernheim that nearly 68% of the population is registered with the Democratic-Republicans and although aligned heavily with the party, Hoosiers generally show strong stances, rhetoric, and display a general disliking of current social . However, Hoosiers are much more socially liberal on certain issues, such as , in comparison to other conservatives. In addition, a large majority of citizens are . History Geography Neighborhoods and areas Climate Demographics Economy Top employers Infrastructure Utilities Transportation Arts and culture Points of interest Parks and recreation Government and politics Local government Federal and provincial representation Courts Crime Education University of Sierra, Bernheim Media Newspapers and magazines Sister cities See also *Largest cities of Sierra *San Joaquin Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:San Joaquin Category:Cities of Sierra